The Colors of Life: Brown
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Eighth in my "Colors of Life" series. Just a little idea about some camping fun with the Hotchners that popped into my head. "You really need to stop comparing me to chocolate, Aaron." Rated T for slight adult themes.


**Author's Note: This idea just kind of took shape on it's own. I was thinking about things that are brown, and I could only think of one thing; chocolate. So then I formed a quote (as seen in the summary), and the whole story ended up being formed around that one line. I think it's sweet. And plus, who doesn't love s'mores? (: "Black" is next!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Avery. *steals a couple of marshmallows and chocolate bars***

* * *

After months and months of endless, disturbing cases, Hotch decided it was time that the team got a break. Clearing the request with Strauss, he announced to everyone the next day that they could take a week off.

"Alright, guys, don't come to work for the next week. Take this time to relax and go on vacation, because I'm not sure when the next time we'll get a break is. So, go on. Get out of here," he said jokingly.

The others couldn't help but laugh. Their once-serious unit chief was now joking, smiling and being…happy. All thanks to Emily. She was his medicine; every time he saw her, his mood brightened immediately. And now they were married.

Hotch watched as his wife walked over to him, all the other agents heading home.

"You were actually able to get Strauss to agree to a whole week off? That's amazing," she said, smiling.

"Hey, I can be pretty persuasive," he replied, winking.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where are we going to go for a week?"

"Hmm…good question. I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I have a cabin by Puget Sound in Washington…we could go there. It's close to Canada, so we could visit there, too, and I'm sure Avery would enjoy the whale watching. Jack, too."

"You own a cabin in Washington? Why am I not surprised?" He laughed.

She chuckled. "All thanks to my mom. So, what do you think?"

"Sounds pretty good to me." He grinned, slipping his arm around Emily's waist. "Just wait until we tell the kids. They'll be so excited."

~.~.~

Excited was an understatement. After Emily broke the news, Jack's eyes widened in excitement, and Avery ran over, her long, curly ponytail bouncing behind, and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Really? We're really going to see the whales?" the five year old asked enthusiastically.

Emily smiled at her beaming daughter. "Yes, really." Avery squealed in delight. "Now go pack, sweetheart. I'll be up in a second to help."

"When do we leave?" Jack, now ten years old, asked.

"Tomorrow," Hotch answered, smiling.

~.~.~

One long plane ride later, the Hotchner family arrived in Washington. After getting a rent-a-car and driving to Puget Sound, they finally reached Emily's cabin. It was already well into the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow…it's so much more gorgeous than I remembered," Emily said as she stared at the comfortable looking home. A thin stream ran beside it, and a maze of green and brown trees dotted the surrounding landscape. Hiding behind the clouds in the pink and orange sky, a mountain range was just barely visible.

"It looks like it came out from a picture in a magazine advertising Puget Sound. It's beautiful," he stated, coming up behind Emily and carrying their luggage.

"What are we going to do first?" Jack asked eagerly, bounding out of the SUV and looking back and forth between his parents.

"Can we go whale watching now, mommy? Pleeaaase?" Avery begged, looking up at Emily with her gorgeous, big brown eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's already kind of late. But I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, first thing, we'll go on a tour, alright? You'll be able to see the whales then," Hotch answered, giving his daughter a reassuring smile.

"Meanwhile, I know I packed graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate in my bag…" Emily said, grinning.

Jack gasped. "S'mores!" he and Avery exclaimed in unison.

The two adults laughed. "That's right," Emily answered. "Your father and I are going to put our bags away first, but then we can stuff ourselves, okay?"

"Okay!" the children answered, enthused. "Come on, Ave, let's go look at the ducks," Jack said, leading his sister to the water's edge.

"You two be careful," Hotch shouted in warning from inside the house. Without warning, Emily came up beside him and kissed him, letting her tongue slip in and meet his. She pulled away, smiling seductively. "Wow," he said, blinking a couple of times. "_That_ officially wiped my mind blank." She chuckled, placing the bags in the bedrooms. "What's with the sudden urge to kiss me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I can't kiss my husband without having a reason?"

He paused. "That's a good point."

Emily laughed and walked outside, Hotch following close behind. As she approached the children and was introduced to the ducks, all five of which Avery had named, Hotch started a fire and prepared the marshmallows. Handing the sticks out to the members of his family, they all took a seat around the fire, watching as the mesmerizing flames danced before their eyes.

Seconds passed before Jack moaned. "I burned it…"

Emily looked down at the charred marshmallow and had to bite her lip to prevent from laughing. Hotch chuckled at his son. "You can't stick the whole thing in the fire, Jack," Hotch said. "Here you can have mine."

Jack grinned. "Thanks, dad." Placing the melting marshmallow in between a piece of Hershey's chocolate and two graham crackers, he bit down tentatively. "Mmm…"

"I want one!" Avery exclaimed, and just moments later, Emily handed her a s'more, readymade.

She giggled. "It's so gooey!" They all laughed at her comment, and continued to indulge in the delicious camping treat.

Emily moaned as she ate one. Looking straight at Aaron, she said, "It tastes _so_ good…"

"She's going to drive me crazy," Hotch thought, as he adjusted in his seat, feeling himself grow slightly harder. Emily winked.

Thousands of s'mores later, all four of them were full.

"So much for dinner," Hotch commented. Emily laughed.

"I'm so full…" Avery said, laying her head on Emily's lap.

"Same here," Jack agreed, yawning.

"Alright, it looks like it's bed time," Emily announced, taking in her children's sleep-laden eyes. Standing and carrying a half-asleep Avery with her, she addressed Aaron. "I'm going to go help Avery brush her teeth and I'll tuck her in…if you could show Jack where his room is and do the same…"

Hotch nodded, smiling at the sight of Emily looking so…domestic.

"Mom, daddy doesn't have to tuck me in. I'm older now," Jack pointed out.

"Yet you never object when I do it. Face it; you're still a five year old at heart," Hotch said, grinning mischievously.

"Am not!"

Hotch laughed. "You're just proving my point."

Emily smiled. "Boys, behave."

"Yes, ma'am," Hotch said with a salute. Emily smiled wider.

Walking into Avery's bedroom, she helped her daughter change into her pajamas. Hugging the stuffed Shamu she brought _everywhere_, Avery climbed into bed. "I can't wait until tomorrow, mommy," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Neither can I, sweetheart. Neither can I." Pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead, she whispered a goodnight and left the room, closing the door behind her. She gradually made her way outside, sitting on an old wooden bench that was resting on the porch. Minutes later, Aaron joined her.

Emily laid her head back, taking deep breaths of the clean, mountain air. "It's so beautiful out here…" she said, gazing at the stars.

"Yeah, it really is." Looking away from the sky, he took to one of his favorite pastimes; watching his wife.

Feeling his eyes on her, Emily turned to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he answered. "It's just…you look so beautiful…"

Blushing, Emily said, "Stop it."

"It's true. I mean, your eyes…they're dazzling. Kind of like the color of milk chocolate, but more…captivating." She smiled at his compliments, and he continued. "Then your hair…long and silky…you know I love it when you wear your hair down. It almost accents the color. Brownish-black…like dark chocolate."

She laughed. "You really need to stop comparing me to chocolate, Aaron."

He laughed along. "But you're just as amazing, sweet, and…" he stole a kiss, "delicious as it, so why should I stop?"

"Maybe because I have something else planned for you?"

"Hmmm…and that would be?"

She stood and took his hand, leading him inside the cabin. "Do the math," she whispered seductively, as she captured his lips with hers, kissing him with no abandon.

Without another word, he lifter her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he began to take off her clothes. "You do know that Jack and Avery are sleeping right next door to us, don't you?"

Emily moaned as his lips found her breasts. "Aaron…"

"That just means we're going to have to be quiet." Trailing scorching hot kisses across her body, he continued. "I know I can, but…can you?"

Not one to turn down a challenge, Emily agreed. "Yes," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his teeth grazing across her collarbone.

"Yes." He bit down on her sensitive flesh. "Damn you…tempting me, trying to make me scream…it's not going to work," she said, fighting to keep quiet.

He chuckled darkly. "Whatever you say, Em. Whatever you say."

~.~.~

That next morning, as they were eating breakfast, Avery approached Emily.

"Mommy?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Her fingers came to Emily's neckline. "What happened?" she asked, cautiously fingering the love bite.

"Oh, nothing…" she answered, looking down at the red mark. Glancing up, she caught Aaron staring at her. He winked. Her eyes narrowed and she mouthed, "Jerk," before finishing her breakfast and setting her sights on enjoying the rest of their week-long vacation.

* * *

**Author's Note: I could really use some help for "Black"...I was thinking of doing a story around the blackouts in "Our Darkest Hour", but I'm also open to other ideas. Please help me? I would _really_ appreciate it. :)**


End file.
